Mistakes
by demijayy
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig had been in a committed relationship with each other for 2-3 years, however Feliciano went behind Ludwig's back and cheated on him with a woman. Feliciano has been staying at his brother Lovino's house ever since Ludwig had kicked him out. Feliciano's friend Tino decided it was time for an intervention. Rated M for Part 2.
1. Part 1

**Preface:** This is a Hetalia AU where the characters are _NOT_ countries. They are human beings. Some things you should know before you start reading this and questioning its content: My friend Katherine and I, have come up with an entire headcanon world for our favorite Hetalia characters. Before this story starts, Feliciano and Ludwig had been in a committed relationship with each other for 2-3 years, however Feliciano went behind Ludwig's back and cheated on him with an unnamed woman. Feliciano has been staying at his brother Lovino's house ever since Ludwig had kicked him out. Lovino and Bella (Belgium) are married, with a son named Eric (OC). Tino and Berwald have been friends with Feliciano and Ludwig for a year or so. Feliciano is bisexual, Ludwig, Berwald and Tino are gay, and Lovino and Bella are straight. One last thing, Tino has bipolar disorder.

* * *

"Daddy help me build a city," Eric said, as he sat down on the living room rug and picked up multiple colored blocks. He stacked about six high, until the seventh always seemed to lean and knock the tower down.

"Alright Eric," Lovino agreed as he sat down next to his son. Lovino picked up some blocks and pretended they were cars and trucks on the road of the pretend city. Some of the automobiles then turned into parts of buildings as he helped Eric even out his skyscrapers.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door when both Eric and Lovino looked up. "Who's here?" Eric asked.

"Good question buddy," Lovino smiled, as he got up from the floor and tousled his son's hair. Lovino made his way to the door and opened it up to find Tino Oxenstierna standing on his doorstep.

"Feliciano's here, right?" Tino asked cautiously. Lovino and Tino had only met a couple of times at mutual parties and get-togethers with Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Yeah, he's here. He's always here," Lovino sighed. "He's hardly left the guest bedroom since the breakup."

"May I come in? I was hoping I could get him out of the house, maybe cheer him up a bit?" Tino asked hopefully.

"Be my guest. I'll consider it a miracle if you can get him past the bathroom," Lovino rolled his eyes, opening the door and stepping aside. "If you do end up getting him out of the house, Bella and I will have a chance to clean up the room a bit. Hopefully we'll be able to get the smell out."

Tino nodded and came inside the entryway. "I'll show you to the guest room," Lovino said and led him down the hallway. Lovino opened the door to the bedroom, revealing a stench of stale food and body odor. "Oh God," Lovino exhaled. "I should have gotten you a gas mask."

"It's fine," Tino assured, although his eyes were watering. Tino walked into the room and turned on the light. He saw a large lump underneath some covers on the bed.

"Go away," he heard Feliciano utter, muffled into a pillow.

"Hey Feli, it's me. Tino," he started.

"Tino? What are you doing here?" he asked with curiosity, although his body didn't move to actually see him come through the door.

"I came to get you out of bed," he said as he brushed some crumbs from Feliciano's sheets before sitting down on the edge.

"I don't want to," he mumbled stubbornly.

"Well that's too bad!" Tino swiped the covers from Feliciano's body and threw them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Feliciano whined as Tino grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him out of bed.

"I'm taking you to a bar. And you're going to get back on your feet. You used to tell me all of these stories about how before you met Ludwig you'd go out to any bar and pick up anyone you felt like. Where's that Feli?" Tino almost yelled.

"He's gone," he muttered.

"No he's not. He's just afraid," Tino challenged. He hadn't known Feliciano for that long, but he knew that he never liked turning down a challenge.

"I'm not afraid," Feliciano shot into an upright position in shock.

"Damn, Feli, you look awful," Tino said, finally getting a full view of the Italian. His facial hair had grown out significantly, and underneath his eyes were puffy and red. His hair looked greasy and wild, pointing in every direction.

"Wow, thanks," Feliciano snapped and rubbed his eyes.

"Get yourself cleaned up," Tino ordered. "We're going out to a bar tonight."

"Ugh," Feliciano sneered with disgust. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Tino said without another thought. "That means you're getting up, taking a shower, shaving, and I'll pick out an outfit for you before you're ready.

"What? No! No, no, no, no, you're not picking out my outfit. I'm picking it out," Feliciano said with horror.

"Fine. But what's wrong with me picking it out?" Tino pouted.

"Nothing... I just want to pick it out," Feliciano lied. He had never liked Tino's fashion sense, and shuddered to think of what he might pick out for him.

–––

It took Feliciano painstakingly long to make it to the bathroom and clean himself up. He cut himself a few times while shaving, since he hadn't been doing it regularly. And his dazed and confused frame of mind mixed up shampoo and body wash. But eventually he came out clean and kempt. Once he emerged into the guest bedroom, Tino smiled in excitement. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about." He followed up his comment with a wolf whistle and Feli brushed it off. However, he did feel a bit better, not only because of the comment but also the shower helped clear up the clouds of his mind a little.

"Now get out of here, I need to get changed. Which bar are we going to?" Feliciano asked as he held the towel around his waist and headed toward the closet.

"Waterworks," he shrugged and walked to the bedroom door to leave.

"The gay bar?" Feliciano asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. You wouldn't catch me dead in a straight bar," Tino rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

Feliciano took his time picking out an outfit and putting it on. Twenty minutes had passed, and he had picked out black jeans, a dark red shirt, and a black blazer to go over it. He took a few moments to assess himself in the full length mirror. He had to admit that he looked good, especially when he topped the look off by slicking gel through his hair.

"Are you almost done?" Tino asked through the door with impatience.

At that moment, Feliciano opened the door to reveal himself. "What do you think? Passable?" he asked.

"Passable? Oh please," Tino waved a hand in dismissal. "You're going to have every man in that bar wrapped around your finger."

"I'm not looking to hook-up Tino. I'm still in love with Ludwig... I just need to get out of the house, that's all," Feliciano said, but Tino wasn't buying it.

"Uncle Feli!" he heard a small child's voice from down the hallway. "You're awake!" he ran toward Feliciano, his feet making small thuds on the wood floor.

Feliciano cracked a smile and picked Eric up from off the floor. "Of course I'm awake bambino," he accentuated his accent on the last word. Eric giggled and held on tightly to his uncle's shirt. Feliciano thought about putting him down, but he decided to wait until he could hand him over to his mother.

"Bella, your crazy child is clinging to me," he joked half-heartedly. "Bella was leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face. "Well he probably wouldn't be so clingy if you came out and played with him once in awhile," she snapped a bit. "But we're all glad you're well enough to come out of your cave." Bella walked over to take Eric from him, but he resisted.

"No, Mommy! I wanna stay with Uncle Feli," he pouted and clung even tighter.

"Sorry nipote. I'm going to a grown-up place, you can't come," he shook his head and kissed the child's cheek.

"Aww," he hung his head and then looked over at his mother. "Come here Eric. Why don't I put Dora the Explorer on and I'll make us some popcorn? What do you think?" she grinned. Eric nodded with a bit of reluctance, but shifted over to Bella's arms.

"I'll be back later Bella," Feliciano shrugged and walked toward the door, while Tino followed closely behind him.

"Take your time," Bella yelled back as she brought Eric into the living room.

–––

By the time that Feliciano and Tino had arrived at the bar, a few men had gathered around some scattered tables, while what looked to be a couple were singing "L.O.V.E." by Frank Sinatra on the karaoke microphone.

"Ludwig and I used to do karaoke..." Feliciano sighed.

"Well... tonight you and I can do karaoke," Tino suggested.

"It wouldn't be the same," Feliciano pouted.

"Alright, well how about we loosen you up and get some drinks in you," Tino said and pushed him toward two empty bar stools.

"What'll you have?" the bartender asked, raising an eyebrow toward Feliciano. Anyone would be able to tell that the bartender himself was interested in him, but the Italian didn't seem to notice.

"Two Long Island Iced Tea's please," Tino requested and leaned on the counter.

"Holy shit, are you trying to kill me?" Feliciano asked in alarm as the bartender mixed the drinks.

"No, I'm trying to help you out!" he defended.

"These fuck you up so fast though," Feliciano said as the glass slid in front of him.

"Enjoy," the bartender winked as he moved on to the next customers trying to get his attention.

"Damn, that bartender is a nice piece of ass. You should hit that," Tino said and took a long sip of his drink.

Feliciano stared at his glass as condensation formed at the bottom. "Ludwig used to love this drink," Feliciano replied.

Tino frowned, trying to find a way to change the subject to something else. "Wanna go upstairs to the club and dance?"

"Ludwig liked to dance," he grimaced.

"Look, I get it. Ludwig liked to do a lot of things. But unfortunately he's not here right now, and you're just going to have to snap out of it!" Tino yelled over the karaoke and smacked Feliciano straight across the cheek.

Feliciano blinked in surprised and felt the hot skin of his cheek enflame under his fingers. "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted.

"You could have anybody in the bar Feliciano. Do you know what I would give to be in your shoes right now? You're not in a committed relationship anymore, and you're still young and hot as hell. Just go out there and have fun!"

Feliciano pursed his lips and looked toward his drink. The ice was starting to melt, causing the drink to become watered down. "Fine," he mumbled and picked up the glass to chug it. It stung his tongue and throat, as half of the glass went down his gullet. The burning soon turned into a warm feeling deep in his belly. A tingling sensation chased through his veins, and up to his brain in less than a second.

"Woo!" Feliciano yelled and slammed the drink on the counter. There was still a half of it left, and Tino stared at him wide-eyed.

"Damn, Feli... are you okay? I didn't think that my slap would affect you that much."

"Okay? Hell yeah I'm okay! I'm great! I'm... I'm ready to party. Let's go dance!" he smiled with a shout.

Tino stirred his drink with the straw. "Yeah! Let's do it!" Tino laughed and chugged about a fourth of his drink before almost choking.

"Leave that to the professionals," Feliciano laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. He grabbed his drink and Tino's hand and practically dragged him upstairs. Feliciano felt like he was in hysterics. He was smiling and laughing, but he had absolutely no idea why.

When the two arrived upstairs loud techno remixes of popular songs were blaring through the speakers. There were rainbow lights shining on the walls, and flickering around the dance floor. They both held their drinks and danced around the people on the dance floor. Periodically they'd sip from their drinks, while dancing with random strangers. Feliciano got rather close with a shirtless man with blonde tousled hair, until Tino pulled him away. "Let's go get more tea!" he shouted over the beat, showing his empty glass. Feliciano looked down at his, and realized that all that remained were a few ice cubes.

"Kay!" Feliciano turned to the hottie he was dancing with and licked his lips. "I'll be back for you later," he shouted in his ear.

The two headed down stairs to the same bar stools again, and got the attention of the bartender. "Hey cuties, back for more?" the bartender joked.

"Hell yes!" Feliciano laughed, leaning over the counter so close to the bartender that he nearly kissed him. "Two more Long Island Iced Teas please..." he said, biting his lip.

"Coming right up," the bartender said, mixing the drinks.

"Oh God, we're not going to be able to walk back to my car" Tino laughed, patting a hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

Feliciano laughed as his drink was handed to him. "So what are you doing later tonight?" the bartender asked. "I get off my shift at three if you wanna... hang out," the bartender slid his hand over the counter and leaned into Feliciano's direction.

"You wish," Feliciano smirked flirtatiously. "What makes you think you're better than that hot blonde upstairs waiting for me?" he countered.

The bartender gave a crooked smile and chuckled under his breath. "I could show you later, if you give me the chance."

Feliciano could feel his cheeks rushing with blood, along with another region of his body. "I could show _you_ a thing or two, I think," the Italian retorted.

"Now, now boys," Tino laughed as he got in the middle of them both. He couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy. He hadn't had a man, other than his husband, flirt with him in years.

"Looks like another customer's trying to get my attention... I'll catch up with you later," the bartender said and walked down to the other end of the bar.

Feliciano smirked and took another large gulp of his drink. And suddenly, everything hit him at once. Ludwig was gone, and he hated him. He would never get to see him smile again, he'd never get to sing karaoke, cook with him, dance with him, or sleep next to him again." He couldn't help the tears that stung the back of his eyes as they threatened to fall.

"I can't... do this," Feliciano said in a sudden mood of depression. "I can't just be out here, flirting with other guys and pretending like I'm not in love with someone else."

"But Feli... Ludwig is really angry with you right now. Who knows if he'll ever let you come back," he frowned, upset at the fact that Feliciano was depressed yet again. His mood was bound to bring Tino's down, since his moods were so easily swayed.

"Well I'm going to keep trying until he picks up the phone on day..." Feliciano said, set in his ways.

"Being in a committed relationship isn't all it's cracked up to be," Tino sneered.

"What are you talking about? You and Berwald are perfect together," Feliciano sighed and stirred his drink while taking a sip every once in a while.

"'Perfect' isn't the word. Everything is so boring in the bedroom," he confessed. "We rarely have sex anymore, and when we do it's about five minutes long and then we shut the lights off and go to bed. I want excitement... sometimes I wish I had what you have," he frowned.

"Depression?" Feliciano asked.

"No. Freedom. You can have absolutely any guy in this bar without consequences. I love Berwald, but I would kill for one night of 'inconsequential and flirtatious single freedom.'"

Feliciano thought about Tino's words as he looked around the bar. None of the men looked familiar, and the room felt like it was starting to spin. His eyes landed on Tino, and he could faintly hear him asking if he was okay in the background. It took him a minute to muster up an answer. When nothing came to him, he unthinkingly grabbed the blonde's face and pressed his lips against his.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he had pulled away, but Tino's face was in shock. "I didn't mean you should get with me-" His sentence was cut off when Feliciano kissed him hard again.

He felt Tino's tongue snake into his mouth, while his did the same. He pulled Tino closer to his body, pressing their chests together. He felt Tino slide off of the barstool, and tilt his head to the side. Feliciano knew the kiss wasn't exactly graceful, but at that moment he was filled with so much need for comfort and someone to be close to, he didn't even care. He laced his fingers through the other's hair, twirling the blonde strands aimlessly.

Tino's heart was beating faster, telling him that what he was doing was wrong, but he wanted it so badly. Tino pulled his lips away just long enough to whisper, "Maybe we should get back to your brother's house..."

Feliciano shuddered but nodded in agreeance. While still lip locked, he fumbled around in his pocket for a tip for the bartender. He left a couple of bucks on the counter and led Tino toward the exit.

He almost felt empathy for the bartender who so obviously wanted to sleep with him, but he could hardly think of that while he was pushing Tino up against his car's hood with lust.


	2. Part 2

He wasn't sure how long they had been out in the cold weather, but he was suddenly reminded when a whip of icy air hit his cheek. He pulled away to catch his breath and call a cab. He knew neither of them were sober enough to drive out of the parking lot, let alone to Lovino's house.

He looked through his contacts and found the taxi's number. He put the phone to his ear and heard the ringing. Tino's lips continued to tease him as they grazed up his collarbone, and around his neck.

"I need a cab, from Waterworks to... uh," he was having a hard time remembering what his brother's address was. "17 Morris Drive," he finally came up with. Feliciano was pretty sure he was right. "Thanks," he muttered, and hung up the phone. "They'll be here in a minute or two... but in the meantime..." he finished his sentence there as his lips hungrily kissed Tino's. Tino let out a moan that only turned Feliciano on more. He missed this feeling. The feeling of being being in control.

–––

It wasn't long before the taxi pulled into the parking lot. They both eagerly scrambled into the backseat, constantly in contact with each other.

The taxi driver didn't say much, but Feliciano and Tino weren't into conversation anyway. The brunette's hand snuck down to the button of Tino's jeans. "I'm going to fuck your brains out... you know that?" Feliciano whispered into his ear and bit his lobe. "Sex with anyone but me, is going to pale in comparison."

Tino shuddered at his words and underneath his touch. He couldn't do anything but nod in response.

–––

The taxi pulled into Lovino's driveway. Tino handed him the cab fare, and quickly followed Feliciano out the car door. Feliciano half noticed the taxi pull away as he pushed him up against the front door of the house. "Lovino's going to be so mad if he finds us," Feliciano giggled and kissed Tino's neck.

"We'll try not to get caught then," Tino whispered and bit Feliciano's bottom lip. Tino wasn't sure if he was worried about Lovino finding out, or Berwald at that point. He faintly realized that neither of them should know, but it was such a far away thought that it didn't seem to matter.

Feliciano opened the door as quietly as a drunk person could, and stumbled into the entryway. He couldn't help the uncontrollable laughs that escaped him as he attempted to tip-toe inside. He closed the door behind him and pulled Tino's arm in the direction of the guest bedroom. The rest of the house was silent, for the family was asleep. Feliciano couldn't wait to take Ludwig back to the bedroom and– wait, this wasn't Ludwig. This was someone else. But it didn't matter anyway, because Ludwig wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

Once inside the guest room, he practically threw Tino on the bed. He slid off his blazer and flung his shirt to an unknown location. Tino crawled on the bed, toward the standing brunette. His hands traveled up his bare torso, feeling every part of Feliciano's tan mediterranean skin.

"Let me see that cock," Tino practically giggled and went to unzip Feliciano's jeans. Feliciano's pants and underwear were now down to his ankles, and Tino stared in awe. "How could Ludwig give up this dick?" he asked.

Feliciano smirked in triumph, "I ask myself that question everyday."

"You're bigger than Berwald," the blonde let slip.

"Doesn't surprise me," Feliciano smirked once again and ran a hand through Tino's hair. "Suck it," he commanded.

Tino nodded eagerly and pressed his lips to the tip. It had been a while since Feliciano had gotten, and Tino had given a blow job. On top of that, they were both heavily intoxicated, causing the sounds and movement from them both to be erratic and clumsy. Tino's tongue grazed down the length as he made eye-contact with Feliciano. "I don't know if I can fit this whole thing in my mouth," Tino pouted jokingly.

"You can try," Feliciano smirked and pushed the back of the blonde's head onto him. Feliciano couldn't begin to explain how good everything felt, it was like nothing in the world could bring him down. He was surprised at how much Tino could fit into his mouth as almost his entire cock disappeared from view.

Because it had been a while, he knew it wouldn't take him long to come, so he pulled himself out. "Alright, new position," Feliciano grinned and crawled into the bed over Tino's body. Both in a daze, they attempted to take Tino's clothes off. Feliciano kicked of the pants around his ankles and lifted, Tino's shirt over his torso as fast as he possibly could, due to his current state. He unzipped the blonde's pants and thrust his hand underneath the rough cloth. "What have we got here?" he asked seductively, making sure to breath heavily on his neck. He tried to suppress his laughter as he felt around in the other's pants. He had no idea that Tino was going to be so... small. He tried to stay serious, but he couldn't hold it up for much longer. "How big are you Tino?" he asked before he realized what he was saying.

"Shut up," Tino snapped, noticing the smile forming on Feliciano's lips.

"I'm not making fun of you... I'm just asking," he lied. "Oh and you shave," Feliciano nodded at the realization. It seemed like almost anything came out of his mouth when he was this intoxicated.

"Can we not talk about my dick anymore?" Tino whined.

"Sorry," Feliciano laughed. He pulled Tino's jeans down and threw them across the room. "How about instead of conversation, I just turn you onto your stomach and fuck you from behind?" Feliciano tempted, nipping at the pale skin of Tino's chest.

Before waiting for an answer, Feliciano flipped the other onto his stomach. The Italian ran his rather long fingers down from Tino's shoulders, traveling all of the way to his hips. Feliciano realized that he couldn't even remember where he had put his lube. Did he leave it in the apartment, or did he pack it in his suitcase when Ludwig kicked him out?

"Uh... just hold on a minute," Feliciano mumbled and got off the bed to search around the room. He frantically looked in his suitcase, in the closet, and lastly he checked his bedside table. It was like a miracle from God when he found a half full tube of lube in the second drawer. "Perfect," he whispered to himself in triumph.

Feliciano squeezed the gel onto his index and middle finger, and put the tube back on the bedside table. He leaned down so that his chest pressed against Tino's back, and his breath laid heavily on his neck. Before entering his slippery fingers inside the other, he could hear Tino whimpering in anticipation. Feliciano slowly prodded his index finger inside him, and reveled in the sound of the other's moans. He slid his one finger in and out multiple times, until without warning he added his middle. Feliciano made sure to stretch his fingers out like scissors, making sure to prepare Tino thoroughly.

"Are you ready for me?" Feliciano whispered in Tino's ear. Although Tino's face was buried in a pillow, the sheet set shifted as he nodded.

Feliciano positioned himself on his knees between Tino's legs. He reached over to the bedside table to squeeze more lube onto his length. He used his hand to spread all that he could around, and started to push himself inside. It had been such a long time since he had been inside someone, and a full feeling of warmth enveloped his entire body. He cautiously moved himself deeper inside Tino, knowing that Tino wasn't used to someone so large. The idea made Feliciano even more cocky, loving the thought of being the biggest that Tino had ever had. Tino let out a long combination of a sigh and moan, and Feliciano watched his entire body shudder in pleasure. "You alright?" he asked with a smirk, although the other couldn't see it.

"Just keep going already, Jesus. I thought you were the best?" Tino asked, presenting Feliciano with a challenge.

"Well you asked for it..." Feliciano chuckled darkly and pulled himself farther out, only to thrust himself back in. Feliciano continued his motions, causing Tino to moan quite loudly. Feliciano hand flew down to Tino's mouth and covered it. "Ah, ah, ah, people are sleeping," he whispered. "If you need to yell, bite my pillow."

Feliciano withdrew his hand and the blonde nodded, burying his face deep in a nearby pillow. Feliciano couldn't help getting into it, causing his thrusts to go faster. His mind was clouded with different thoughts and images, making time go by at different paces. He saw Ludwig for an instant, then the blonde he was fucking was Tino again. The brunette shook his head in confusion and rubbed his face in exhaustion as sweat dripped from his brow. He ran his rather sharp nails down Tino's back, leaving uneven pink lines printed on his pale skin.

"Tell me I'm the best," Feliciano ordered, leaning down to bite Tino's ear.

"Y–" Tino started, but his words were muffled into the pillow.

Feliciano gritted his teeth has he got closer to climaxing. "Let me hear it," he demanded.

Tino lifted his head from the pillow and practically whined with pleasure, "You're the– best."

"I know I am," Feliciano smirked, loving his, what he thought was long lost, domination tactics. He felt like he was getting high from the pleasure of control. If he couldn't control who was in his life anymore, at least he could control who was in his bed.

Feliciano reached underneath Tino's bottom and felt around for Tino's cock. As the Italian continued to thrust, he rubbed the other's length in synchronized motions.

"I'm coming," Feliciano's voice strained as he continued to thrust.

Tino didn't get a chance to respond when Feliciano let himself go inside him. Feliciano pulled out, but kept jerking Tino off until he came into his hand. They both lied back on the now rumpled sheets, and Feliciano wiped his hand on the comforter. The sheets were already dirty from his depressing living conditions.

Feliciano could feel exhaustion weighing heavy on his chest. He turned his head to see Tino's eyes closed and his breathing heavy. He almost asked if he was asleep, but he couldn't even find the strength for that. He hadn't had sex in such a long time, he forgot how much it could wear a person out. His thoughts went in and out of dreams and reality for an immeasurable amount of time. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but he was sure that before he closed his eyes that Ludwig was next to him.

–––

Feliciano woke the next morning when he heard a crash in the next room. He couldn't muster the strength to open his eyes. His headache was so severe, that he feared that the light would make his head actually explode. His arm rested on the body next to him, who soon moved closer to him, and rested his head on his bare chest.

"Berwald, could you go check on Peter? My hangover is really fucking me over right now," the man mumbled into his skin.

"What are you talking about?" Feliciano muttered, still in his half-asleep daze.

"Just– Peter," the other sighed and snuggled tighter to his chest.

"Ludwig, can you start a coffee pot?" Feliciano whined, ignoring the other's rather confusing request.

"Uncle Feli, who's that?" Feliciano heard a child's voice on the other side of the room. Wait, where was he? Lovino's house? So... who was next to him? Some of the memories of last night started to flood back to him.

"Eric?" Feliciano forced himself to open his eyes and noticed a blonde head that didn't belong to Ludwig, resting on his chest. "Tino?!"

Tino shot up in the bed and looked around the room. "Who? What?!" Tino asked in confusion and took in his surroundings. Both naked, Feliciano and Tino scrambled to cover themselves as the Italian's nephew stood there with innocence.

"Eric... where's your Daddy?" Feliciano asked nervously, and Tino fell to the floor, trying to find his clothes, or even just a blanket.

"Eric!" Lovino rushed into the room, and grabbed Eric's room. He attempted to both cover his own eyes and his son's at the same time. "Bella! I need your help in here... please," Lovino yelled down the hallway, and tried to lead Eric out of the room. "Uncle Feli... just has a friend over," Lovino tried to explain nervously.

"Yeah! My friend Tino and I were just having a sleepover," Feliciano nodded vigorously.

"Oh!" Eric seemed to believe the explanation and willingly walked out of the room. Lovino shot back a death-glare toward his brother and Tino, before following his son out of the room.

Tino frantically searched the floor and underneath the bed for his clothes. Feliciano, just sat with the covers in his lap, with his head in is hand. He felt as if the only thing keeping his skull together was his fingers pressing against his temples. "So do you–?"

"Think we made a huge mistake?" Tino finished Feliciano's sentence.

"Yes, thank God," Feliciano exhaled in relief. "I don't have any feelings for you... I was just lonely. I miss Ludwig so much," Feliciano started, but stopped himself before he got too emotional.

"Believe me, I get it," Tino asserted. "I can't believe I've done this to Berwald... you know he's been cheated on before right? His ex cheated on him. He'll be devastated when he finds out."

"I'm sorry... this is my fault," Feliciano apologized and shook his head in shame.

"No, it's both our faults. I could have said no, but I didn't. I don't know what I'm going to tell Berwald–"

"Maybe you shouldn't tell him," Feliciano suggested.

"I have to tell him," Tino said as he pulled on his socks.

"Think about it Tino. If you tell him, Berwald might do the same thing that Ludwig did to me. He might kick you out, and then what about your son Peter? And what if Berwald tells Ludwig? No... this is way too messy of a situation. I think you should try to keep this from Berwald," Feliciano almost pleaded.

Tino sat on the bed and stared at the floor in thought. "You're right. I can't tell him. I can't tell Berwald that I hurt him like this."

Feliciano nodded in response and looked around the room. He was so intoxicated last night that he didn't notice that the room was almost sparkling clean, aside from the stained bed sheets and clothes thrown around the room. Bella and Lovino must have cleaned the room while he was gone. "I keep making such a mess of things," Feliciano sighed and lied back on the bed.

"You're depressed. I get it. But if Ludwig finds out, he really can't be that mad. You guys aren't together anymore."

"Yeah but it'll just show him that I haven't changed at all," Feliciano groaned. "And I guess I haven't. I think I have a problem."

"Look Feli, you love Ludwig. You made a mistake. You're only human you know," Tino said and placed a hand on the brunette's back. He wasn't sure if this was an awkward thing to do since they had just slept with each other the night before, but he kept his hand there all the same.

"Yeah," Feliciano nodded slightly and looked off to the side.

"I gotta get home," Tino said and got up from the bed. "I think I can make it back home before Berwald wakes up and notices I'm gone. Do you think you could call a cab for me to get down to Waterworks? I left my car there last night, remember?"

"Shit," Feliciano swore and searched for his phone. "Yeah I can do that. Can you hand me my pants over there on the floor," Feliciano pointed to the corner of the room.

Tino walked over and picked them up, and handed them to the brunette. Feliciano stuck his hand in the front right pocket and retrieved his cell phone.


	3. Part 3

A couple of weeks had passed since the mistake, and Tino was surprised with himself that he could keep the whole thing a secret for as long as he could. He had covered up all that he could, what with him coming home early in the morning, and having to cover up the charge of getting his car towed. He couldn't believe his luck when he arrived by cab to Waterworks the next morning, and his car was no longer there. When he went into the bar, the bartender gave him a notice that his car had been towed. Even after all of the covering up, and going behind Berwald's back, he still had a hard time holding it in. Especially now, when his low mood swing was kicked into effect.

Berwald was sitting next to him on the couch, reading a book that Tino had tried to read weeks ago but got distracted. He watched Berwald's eyes flicker back and forth as he followed the words on the page. Berwald must have sensed that he was being watched because he looked up at Tino.

"Are you okay?" Berwald asked with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Berwald... I have a confession to make," Tino sighed, preparing himself for the blow.

"I... I cheat-" Tino cut himself off, not wanting to start out on such a harsh note. "Do you remember a couple of weeks ago, when I went to check on Feliciano?"

Berwald nodded without an actual answer, as he was busy adjusting the blinds on the windows to let more light in. He knew how sunlight seemed to shake Tino out of the lower mood swings he had.

"Well I, took him out to a bar... as you know. I was hoping it'd bring his spirits up or something, I don't know. I finally got him out of bed, and I dragged him to the bar. All night long he was talking about all of the things he missed about Ludwig. I tried to distract him from the subject but every time I did it'd just end up on Ludwig again. And then I started talking about us. You and me," Tino paused and looked up into Berwald's eyes, wondering how he was going to take the next part of the story.

"Oh? What about us?" Berwald asked, and sat down next to Tino on the couch, intertwining his fingers with his.

"Just... stuff. About how– I'm not excited anymore Berwald. I just feel like ever since we've had Peter, our sex life has been so vanilla- and almost non-existent." Tino looked into his husband's eyes, which didn't seem to convey anything but indifference.

"We can try to spice up our sex life if you want I-"

"No. No that's not what I'm trying to say. It's just hard for me to get it all out." Tino looked out the window and watched some birds perch on the branch outside. "Feliciano and I ended up kissing."

There was silence in the room. If a pin had dropped, it would have sounded like an anvil.

"And we slept together."

"Oh," Berwald said as he furrowed his brow in what seemed like concentration.

Tino looked at Berwald's lack expression with astonishment. "Didn't you hear me? I said that I cheated on you with Feliciano."

"Yes, I heard. Are you planning on doing it again?" he asked.

"No!" Tino yelled in shock.

"Then we'll just get over it and move on," Berwald shrugged and walked into the kitchen and out of Tino's sight.

Tino couldn't believe the reaction he had gotten from his confession. He was expecting for him to scream, to curse, to cry, or to at least feel something!

–––

A few days had passed since the confession, and Tino couldn't get Berwald's reaction out of his mind. _Why didn't he care that I cheated on him? With our friend no less._

Tino came through the front door bearing groceries, and he hurried into the kitchen to put the heavy bags down. He shook his hands out to relieve his hands of the strain previously put on them, until he heard a muffled sound in the house. It almost sounded like crying. _Peter shouldn't be home at this hour_, Tino thought. _He should be at school._ Tino cautiously stepped toward the sounds he heard, which progressively got louder as he reached his and Berwald's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, but not enough to see who was inside.

"Berwald, are you okay?" he asked as he creaked the door open. There in front of him, he saw his usually composed husband, hunched over, and clutching his stomach on their bed. Tears poured from his eyes that looked uncontrollable.

"Tino... how could you do this to me?" Berwald's voice broke through his crying.

Tino didn't have to ask what he meant, so he sat down next to him on the bed instead. He wasn't sure if it was appropriate to console him at this point. So he kept his hands to himself, fidgiting with his fingers, trying to come up with an answer.

"Because I was stupid... and drunk..." he started, knowing it wasn't the best idea to blame his actions on alcohol. "I was just in one of my low periods, and I was feeling down. And I tried to comfort Feliciano but it wasn't working. He just kept talking about Ludwig and how much he missed him. So I did it because I felt bad for him-" Tino stopped, knowing that really wasn't true. Maybe there was a part of him that felt bad for Feli, but not a huge portion. He could see in Berwald's tear streaked face that he wasn't buying it. "And Feliciano kissed me first, and I told him it was a bad idea but–"

"But you obviously didn't want him to stop. Why wouldn't you just tell me that our sex life was boring?" he choked out between new hiccuping sobs.

"Because I just thought you'd be upset or something– I don't know."

"Because cheating on me was a better alternative?" Berwald snapped. "You know I've been cheated on once... did you ever just take a second to think about that? You know how difficult my trust issues are and you just throw my feelings away carelessly?" Tino had never seen Berwald so upset before. It made him both anxiety ridden, and a bit relieved. At least Berwald was actually upset about his adultery.

"No! No of course not! I would never do that sober, you should know that. Feliciano and I just both got caught up in the moment and it wasn't until morning that I realized what I had done. I'm so sorry. I don't know what it is that will make it up to you, but I'm willing to do absolutely anything," Tino pleaded.

"It's going to take some time to forgive you. But I will... because of Peter. He doesn't need a broken family," Berwald said darkly, and pushed his tears away with his wrist. Tino reached out to help but he shied away from his hand.

Tino nodded in understanding but he could have sworn that he felt his own heart break into pieces. He could only imagine how Berwald was feeling on his end.

There was a long drawn out silence between the two of them, until Tino finally spoke up. "I know I'm not exactly in a position to ask for favors from you but... is there anyway that you could not tell Ludwig about what happened?"

"We'll see," Berwald muttered and got up from the bed. "Ludwig's my friend, and he really should know about this. But I don't want him to feel like I am right now, and hurt more than he already does."

Almost as if it was perfect timing, he heard the school bus pull up outside of the house. Tino had almost forgotten that it was a half-day at school for Peter today. He knew that Berwald would have no problem putting on a fake smile for Peter, but Tino wasn't sure if he could do it himself. The front door creaked open in the distance, and Peter's footsteps progressively got louder on the wooden floor.

"Dad, Daddy!" Peter yelled and clambered into their bedroom.

"Hey Little Man," Berwald grinned. It was astonishing to Tino how easily he could cover up his true emotions. Berwald lifted Peter onto the bed next to him. "What'd you learn in school today?"

"Mrs. Crawford showed us pictures of different birds today and we got a bird in the classroom!" Peter grinned in excitement, as his short legs swang and kicked the side of the bed. "But... something bad happened," he continued and looked down with a frown.

"What happened?" Tino asked with concern and got up from the bed to kneel in front of Peter on the floor.

"Mikey's parents were fighting when they came to pick him up and he told me that they were getting a divorce because they hate each other," Peter sighed in depression. Tino and Berwald exchanged a look of astonishment. It's as if the universe was trying to push this issue onto them.

"You aren't ever going to hate each other, right?" Peter continued, looking up at them both with wide eyes.

Tino was about to respond when Berwald cut him off, "Of course not. We both love each other, and we love you. Whatever problems we have in this family, we're going to work them out. Right?" Berwald looked over at Tino who held an expression of surprise.

"Uh– yes! Daddy and I would never hate each other," Tino nodded.

Peter smiled and stood up on the bed and reached his small arms as far as he could around both of their shoulders. "Good!" Then he jumped down from the bed and landed on his feet and hands. He ran out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

"Do you really mean what you said... about never hating me?" Tino asked cautiously.

Berwald looked over at him and studied his facial features with concentration. "Yes. I still love you. I'm still angry and upset, but I'm willing to work through it."

Tino felt a tear streak down his cheek in relief and kissed Berwald on the cheek. "I love you too."


End file.
